Underneath All That
by YufVin-Valentine
Summary: ON HIATUS! [Sakuracentric] 'LIAR! By doing this, you are condemning us' [I reread ch2 and felt that it was crap so I attempted to improve it...]
1. Prologue

**AN: **Alright! I'm rewriting this first fic and continuing writing it! Before reading, I apologise for any OCCness!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OCs.

**Pairings: **Don't know yet.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**Prologue**

* * *

In a clearing of a forest near a nameless village, a couple could be seen. One desperately pleading to the other. 

"Why?" a pale fuchsia haired woman demanded desperately as she clutched on to her baby, "I loved you with all my heart! You love me too, don't you?" her voice started to crack.

"Of course I do. That's why I 'm doing this!"

"LIAR! By doing this, you are condemning us!" the woman held the bundle of her child closer to her.

Far off into the distance, many voices could be heard. Predators, hunting for their prey.

"Please let us go!" she begged, one hand still holding onto the baby while the other shot out to her lover's arm.

"I can't." he firmly insisted.

"Why not?" the woman cried, tears streamed down her face as her lover hugged her close and stroked her hair.

"Because you are a _monster_." he whispered harshly into her ear. The woman whimpered and began to protest but was silenced by a feather like kiss. "I love you, but this had to be done."

"They'll tear me apart and burn me..." she whispered to herself. "...and our child...Oh my god, our baby! They'll- please! At least take our child with you and run!" she thrust the bundle into his arms.

"I-"

"Please! You told them you were leaving the village today didn't you! They won't know, I'll make sure of it!"

"Bu-"

"She our child! YOUR daughter! Please! She won't turn out like me! You'll be there to make sure of that! She won't, she won't, SHE WON'T!" she screamed desperately at him.

The voices in the distance were nearing as each second went by. Shouts and yells could be heard.

"They are coming." the woman gasped. Wiping the tears away she stood up, her beautiful emerald eyes shone in determination. "You must leave."

"Wait-" the man and the bundle in his arms disappeared immediately as sparks of light shot out from the woman's palm and engulfed them.

"THERE! THERE'S SOMETHING OVER THERE!" the voices were closing in rapidly.

"Goodbye. I love you Kousuke and my dear child too." she smiled sadly at the remaining sparks. "And I forgive you." she added softly.

"I FOUND HER!" the woman turned around, eyes glinting defiantly in an unearthly shade of green to meet her inevitable fate.

* * *

Meanwhile at the main gate of Konoha. 

"Sir? Sir! Are you okay?" a young boy at the age of seven shook the unconscious man. He blinked as a few sparks of light flew from the man and vanished. Shaking his head, the boy concentrated on the man. As he turned the man over onto his back, he felt a slight annoyance bubble up. Of all times, the rest of his team just had to be absent when something like this happens...including their instructor. _Damn it. _So much for watch duty.

"Ughn." the man groaned though still not awake. The man was too heavy for him to carry alone, so taking him to the hospital right now would be out of the question- especially when he was suppose to be on watch. Thinking through all the possible solutions, he decided the best was to guard the man and wait until either one of his team mate is back or his instructor. He prefered it to be the latter.

The boy began to examine the man.

_'This man might be a rogue nin.'_

The thought left as quickly as it came. The man was clearly a civilian, perhaps just not from Konoha.

As he continued his examination downwards, he realized the man was clutching tightly onto a bundle of a blanket. Carefully, the boy separated the bundle from the man's grip. Looking down at the bundle, he found haunting green eyes stared unblinking back at his onyx eyes.

Suddenly, the man shot up, glancing at the boy who was in a trance like state, he snatched the bundle back and held it closely to him.

"W-where am I? Who are you?" the man croaked out as his throat was dehydrated.

"You are in Konoha and It's common courtesy for one to introduce theirself first." the boy stared piercingly at the man.

"M-my name is Kousuke, Haruno Kousuke." the man was surprised at the boy's maturity.

"I'm Uchiha Itach. A shinobi of Konoha, ranked genin."

"A shinobi! B-but you're only a child- you looks no older than seven!" Kousuke blurted out incredulously.

"Haruno-san, my instructor and the rest of my team should be returning soon. We'll wait until then." Itachi ignored the man who stared at him in shock. His reaction to his status had confirmed that this man was indeed not a citizen of Konoha.

Still in awe, Kousuke could do nothing else but nod.

"Are you injured Haruno-san?"

"N-no."

"What about your child?" Itachi indicated to the bundle in his arms. Kousuke looked at him in confusion.

"Child? What chil-" paling dramatically as memories of recent events tumbled back to him, his attention snapped to the bundle to find two vibrant and very familliar green eyes staring at him. "Aah!" in shock he suddenly let go of her and let her fall to the ground. Itachi's eyes immediately narrowed as he dashed to catch the baby. Holding the baby protectively, he frowned at the man who staggered back as if he had just seen a ghost. The man started mumbling incohorently, Itachi neared him cautiously as he strained to hear him.

Not far from Konoha, a beam of light shot up into the sky and expanded before vanishing completely. Both Itachi and Kousuke attention snapped to it as it brighten the night.

Kousuke's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh god, what have I done." he whispered. "Ayame...I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Itachi stared suspiciously at him and at where the strange light had been. Glancing down at the child, he found glassy eyes that appear to know what had happened.

"My daughter." looking at the man who reached out to the bundle, Itachi debated whether or not it was safe to give her to him. "Please give her to me." he pleaded hoarsely. "She the only thing that I have left from her! Please!"

Slowly, Itachi carefully handed the bundle over to a pair of shaking hands.

"Our daughter...she'll grow up as beautiful as you, Ayame. But she won't become like you." Kousuke smiled weakly at his daughter. "Isn't she beautiful?" he asked, showing her to Itachi.

Looking at the baby, Itachi found that not only does she have an unusual shade of green eyes, she had _pink _hair. Not one for cooing over a baby or _anything _at all, he changed the subject.

"What's her name, Haruno-san?"

"Her name? It's-" A piece of fond memory flashed briefly before his eyes, he smiled wistfully.

"-Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

**

* * *

Fifteen Years Later**

"STOP!"

A few more crashes and screams rang through the chilly night's air. Sleepy neighbours switched on their lights and peeked out from their windows in curiosity with a ting of fear. In a house where the commotion came from, a eighteen year old girl huddled in a safe corner and sobbed. There was another girl, who bathed in blood with a kunai in hand, slouched against the blood splattered wall for support.

She stared at the corpse in front of her; it was hard to believe that the corpse was once her father. Looking at her bloodied hands and her kunai, she felt no remorse, perhaps a pang of satisfaction and relieve instead. She felt the corners of her lips tucked upwards. Gently, she ran her free hand through her pink hair, tainting it with even more blood, and stumbled towards the girl in the corner.

"It's alright now neechan, he's dead. He won't hurt you anymore, I'll protect you." the pink haired girl comforted and embraced her before falling into unconsciousness.

The brunette, still crying embraced the unconscious girl back, waiting for anyone to take them away from their house, away from the corpse. Wanting to forget everything, her father, the screams and the horrible glint that was in her sister's eyes.

"What will happen now Sakura-chan?" she asked softly as drifted off into slumber in her sister's arms.

_

* * *

Yufvinvalentine_

**AN:** Well that's the prologue redone! Hope you liked it. I'm sorry if you don't like the way how I presented Itachi as a seven years old. He can't _be _that emotionless at that age, can he? Just so you know, the baby Sakura was two years old.


	2. Trial

**AN:** I finally edit this chapter too...nothing major, just to make it read smoother.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters!

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashback_

**Chapter 1**

**Trial**

* * *

The pink haired chuunin sat on a wooden chair in the middle of a room. It was just like the graduation exam room in the ninja academy; bare. 

The Fifth Hokage sat in front of her with two ANBUs by her sides, and neechan sat at the side with Kakashi-sensei.

"Haruno Sakura, Why did you brutally murder your father?" the Hokage demanded.

Sakura didn't answer.

Kakashi inwardly flinched at hearing the crime his former student had commited. He still had not yet digested this piece of information.

Tsunade rubbed her temple, Sakura was not co-operating. Her expression was blank and her emerald eyes that once held sun shine and laughter were unreadable.

_'For all the previous Hokages' sake- and mine, please Sakura, say something! Anything!' _

Tsunade sighed in frustration, she felt like pulling all her blonde hair out.

"Sakura, if you don't state your defence now you'll be charge guilty for murder and be sentenced to prison for live." a whimper was heard from Himiko, she stared pleadingly at her imooto.

Sakura spared a glance at her and pursed her lips more stubbornly together.

"Please Sakura-chan, don't leave me…" Himiko begged and broke into another fit of tears. Sakura lowered her gaze to the floor as if it was very interesting and silence followed with the exception of Himiko's sobs.

_'I'm sorry Himiko.'_

Breaking the silence, the fifth Hokage began, "I'm afraid with no reason to defend Haruno Sakura from murder, she is-"

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi interrupted, he stood behind Sakura with his hands protectively on her shoulders. "I have taught Sakura since she graduated to genin. From the past experiences I had with her, she must have a reason behind her actions. You, yourself have taken her under your wing, you know what kind of person she is. Please give her some time."

Tsunade inhaled sharply and held her breath as she closed her eyes then exhaling slowly, she reopened them. "Very well Hatake Kakashi. Haruno Sakura shall be placed under your care until further notice."

Inwardly, she thanked Kakashi for intervening. Her heart felt like it was about to be ripped out of her chest as she began to sentence Sakura.

Sakura.

Her apprentice.

A murderer.

It pained her so to be the one condemning her, Sakura was not just an aprentice, she was like a daughter.

But she was the Hokage.

She must do what is necessary to ensure the safety of everyone in Konoha.

Which also included sentencing those who had committed crimes.

Everyone stood up and left the room leaving only Sakura and Kakashi behind. Himiko gave her a sorrowful look before exiting.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei." the silvered haired jounin gave the young woman a light squeeze of reassurance on the shoulders.

It had hurt him to see his student in such a state. He could still feel the shock when Kurenai told him about the incident and Hokage-sama revealed the murderer.

_

* * *

Kakashi walked towards the Hokage's office where he was summoned to after midnight and was rereading Icha Icha Violence on the way. Entering, he found himself in the same room with Gai, Kurenai, Iruka and Asuma. Putting his book away he greeted them, _

"_Yo!"_

_While Gai started going on his one-sided rival thing, Kurenai, after sweat dropping along with the others in the room, informed, "There had been a murder."_

_Kakashi frown slightly, murder was not uncommon- it happens once in a while._

_"__What does that have to do with us?"_

"_It doesn't have anything to do with me, Gai or Kurenai, and perhaps Iruka, but it definitely would concern you a great deal." Asuma spoke as he lit a cigarette. _

_This made the copy ninja raised a questioning brow._

"_A murder was committed at midnight in Haruno's residence. The victim is identified as Haruno Saitou." Kakashi's eye widened in recognition as Kurenai explained. "The poor guy must have had a painful death, he was barely recognizable, his body was all bloodied, many cuts had been inflicted upon him by most likely a kunai and other weapons, his blood was splattered against the walls and- well, if you want more details, look at the photographs, but I must say, the sight was sickening. Anyway, there were the two girls unconscious, unharmed with the exception of a few bruises, embracing each other in the corner. They were the daughters of the victim, Haruno Himiko and…" Kurenai paused a little and met Kakashi in the eye. "…Haruno Sakura."_

_Kakashi was relieved that his former student was alright but he couldn't seem to shake off an uneasy feeling, "Do you know who the murderer is?" _

"_We don't know yet, but whoever the murderer is, that person, he or she, must hate Saitou very much." Gai replied, he had concluded his rivalry fit awhile ago after Sakura's name was uttered. _

_A few minutes later, Tsunade entered her office and they all bowed. "Kakashi, I assume they had informed you about the murder?" Kakashi nodded. _

"_Are we going to hunt down the murderer, Hokage-sama?" Gai questioned._

"_There's no need for that anymore, we already have the murderer in our hands." Tsunade replied surprising everyone._

"_Who is it?" Kakashi clenched his left hand uneasily, he could feel his palm sweating hard._

_Staring grimly at Kakashi, the Hokage responded, "Haruno Sakura."_

_All eyes except Tsunade's amplified at this revelation, the silver haired shinobi blinked and unclenched his hand. This must be some kind of sick joke, Sakura would never… but did she? _No_, someone must have set her up. Seeing Kakashi's inner battle of doubt, Tsunade added, "Sakura had admitted it and Himiko had confirmed it, Kakashi. The only thing that we are missing before charging her is her reason behind the crime."_

* * *

Neither Kakashi nor Sakura spoke when they headed to Kakashi's apartment. 

Kakashi never predicted this would ever happen.

He knew the day of Sakura's first kill would come despite the fact the Naruto and Sasuke had constantly shielded her from it- she doing all the healing, looking out, leading the client to safety while they killed.

She was a ninja.

A kunoichi.

Her first kill was inevitable.

And it was her father.

The copy ninja guided the sleepy chuunin to his futon and tucked her in, he whispered a goodnight and left his bedroom. He would ready the guestroom for her tomorrow, so until then, she slept in his futon while he fell into slumber on his couch underneath a blanket.

_

* * *

Yufvin-valentine_

Imooto - little sister

I hope you like this chapter! Do you think if anyone is OOC? If so please tell me! Please read + review! It's always nice to read readers' comments!


	3. Unexpected Occurrence

**AN:** After so many years I'm finally updating:P You'll probably have to reread the first two chapter since you'll probable don't even remember this fic ever existed. XD And sorry about the last chapter! I know it was short! Actually, so is this one! XDDD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters!

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashback_

**Chapter 2**

**Unexpected Occurrence**

* * *

It was morning, Sakura opened her eyes and winced slightly from the morning rays. Sitting up, she found herself in an unfamilliar bare room. As last night's events tumbled back to her, she rubbed her temple to sooth the headache that came hand in hand with it. 

She felt like crying.

A murderer.

That's what she had become.

The blurry scene kept replaying itself in her head.

Looking at her hands, she realised the blood was still there. In fact, his blood was still all over her. Feeling sick, she dashed blindly out of the room to wash it off. Sakura didn't get far from the room as she bumped into something which grabbed her shoulders, holding her in place.

Fear.

Sakura screamed as she tried to break free.

"Sakura!"

Her head snapped up to the voice.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" she ceased her struggles upon realising who it was. "I-I-em...G-good morning." she greeted as she forced a weak smile.

"Yo, was there something you needed?" his eye crinkled kindly as if nothing weird had happened.

"Y-yeh, I-c-can I use your bathroom?" she asked biting her lip.

"Sure, it's just over there." he gestured to the left of him while his other hand held up some clothing in front of his ex-student. "Here's some clothes to change into."

Sakura mutely took the clothes and went to the bathroom.

"Sensei?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you." she smiled, this time, genuinely in gratitude before closing the door.

* * *

That morning, Ichikaru lacked the daily noise of a ramen obsessed blonde and a brooding avenger. The two were currently a distance away from Ichikaru, heading towards their former teacher, now colleague's home. Unusually silent, they kept in pace with each other. 

"Hey, Sasuke, do you think Sakura actually did it?" Naruto asked hesitantly, breaking their silence.

"Hn."

The two jounins were summoned to the Hokage's office earlier. Both had expected some kind of sudden A-ranked mission together, but only to discover a shocking revelation of their pink haired teammate and received a mission to coax their teammate's side of story out of her.

Naruto had a mixed feeling about this, but over all, he was just really worried about 'his' Sakura-chan. Glancing out of the corner of his eyes, Naruto could see a slight change in his rival although he looked as passive as he normally do.

_'It's like as if things just seemed to darken a bit more around him'_

Shaking his head, Naruto got rid of this thought.

_'Nah, just probably my imagination. Must be the lack of ramen.'_

As if on cue, his stomach rumbled.

_'I hope Kakashi-sensei has instant ramen.' _

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakashi had just finished cleaning. The guest room was as bare as his own room, the window was left opened to allow fresh air gracing the stuffy room. As he eyed the room, his eye crinkled proundly at his own work. The only thing left to do was gather most of his ex-students belonging from her house and move it into this room. 

As he stretched lazily in a cat like manner, the door bell rang.

Knowing who were at the door, Kakashi, with deliberate slowness, made his way to it while the doorbell rang repeatedly in an annoying way.

"Yo!" he greeted the rest of his former students and let them in.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you have any ramen?" Naruto gazed at him hopefully as his stomach rumbled loudly emphasizing his hunger.

"Kitchen, the upper left cupboard."

"YES!" pumping his fist into the air, he quickly made his way to the kitchen. "Do you want some too, teme!"

"Aa."

"Right, since you guys are here, I'm going to go and get Sakura's belonging. I shouldn't be long." at the mention of her name, Sasuke snapped his full attention to Kakashi.

"Where's Sakura?" the sole Uchiha survivor enquired as he leaned againt a wall.

"Hm? She's in the shower." without another word Kakashi left his appartment.

"Hn." his onyx eyes darkened a shade as his former teacher left.

In the shower, Sakura desperately scrubbed the blood off her skin and hair.

_'Gods, what have I done?'_

_**'What the hell are you talking about! That bastard deserved it!'**_

_'But Himiko didnt deserve it!'_

_**'Damn right she didn't deserved it! She deserved much better than that bastard! You did her and us a favor!'**_

_'Me! What about you! YOU'RE the one who helped me!'_

_**'HELL NO! It was all you. I only agreed with you!' **_

Her skin turned angry red as she kept scrubbing.

_'What! But you told me to close my eyes and let my body go! And I did! Then everything were like-like-_

Sakura shivered as she remember the feeling of satisfaction and-and- something else she couldn't put a name to.

_**'No, I didn't!'**_

_'What? Are you telling me there's another one of you in my head?'_ Sakura snorted at her innerself.

_**'I don't know- wait!'**_

_'Huh? What?'_

_**'Ehh?...Errr...n-nothing!'**_

_'You were going to say something, what is it?'_

_**'Em...Hey! Get out of the shower, our skin is pruning!'**_

Looking at her hands, Sakura realized that the skin on her fingers were indeed scrunching up. She turned off the shower and got out, drying herself with a towel. Then realization hit her.

_'Wait! You changed the subject!'_

No reply came back to her.

_'Are you ignoring me! Hey!'_

Sakura muttered and cursed under her breath. Letting the matter go for now, Sakura examined 'her' clothes. They were an over sized, long sleeved navy turtle neck and a pair of black shorts. Giggling slightly, she attempted to imagine Kakashi wearing the shorts.

Shaking her head, she got rid of the thought and tried the clothes on. The turtle neck hung ridiculously baggily down to her mid-thighs and the shorts had just refused to stay up. In the end, after all the attempts of holding the shorts in place, Sakura settled with the turtle neck and her own black shorts which was blood-free thanks to her white 'skirt', and the fact that it was really her top that was covered in blood.

Looking at the mirror, she flinched.

_'Was I that intimidating?' _

She thought, vaguely remembering the way how her father had looked before he was silenced forever.

But something puzzeled her.

His words.

Snippets of them.

_"I told him, sooner or later...He didn't listen...You're turning out just like **her**." Saitou spat._

Fragments of them rang clear in her head even though the scene was blurry.

Snapping out of her reverie, her stomach drummed as she could smell the scent of miso ramen.

Getting out of the bathroom, she headed to the living room.

"Kakashi-sen-" Sakura froze in mid sentence as she spotted a certain raven haired teammate in the room. "Sasuke-kun?"

At the sound of Sakura's voice, Sasuke looked up. Onyx eyes regarded emerald eyes for a second before closing. Taking small hesitant steps, Sakura began to word towards him.

"Sasuke-kun, why ar-"

In a flash, Sakura was cut off as she was slammed to the wall and pinned there by the neck. Squeezing her eyes shut, she whimpered as pain shot up her backand spread thoughout her body. Sakura winced and pried the hand round her neck.

"What are you doing Sasu-"

Words died in her throat as she found herself gazing right into his eyes.

Swirling blood red eyes.

_

* * *

Yufvin-valentine_

**AN:** Sorry about this chapter I planned to write longer but somehow it gotten short and ...the next chapter will be longer (Hopefully) and will NOT take years to update :P You may also notice this chapter and the prologue(up 'til before the fifteen years later part) is different from chapter 2 (or you may not). Hopefully this difference is a good thing. Anyway, we're digressing, do you prefer my previous style or this one?More detailed in description or just almost straight to the point?

**Responses to Reviews:**

Well thanks for reviewing the first two chapters people! Also I feel very happy that this fic was added to 2 C2 archives despite the fact that I haven't updated in years, so here I am, updated the third chapter! Thanks!


End file.
